1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device that records on a recording medium, and to a control method for a recording device.
2. Related Art
Image recording devices that print images on a recording medium include printers that can output forms (generally referred to as “tickets” herein) that are smaller than forms of a certain fixed size. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-H06-035927. JP-A-H06-035927 teaches a kitchen printer that is used in the kitchen of a restaurant, for example, and outputs tickets for the kitchen with meal preparation instructions.
Problems can occur when such an image recording device outputs small tickets, such as it being difficult to see that a printed ticket was output from the paper exit, and the output ticket being difficult to grasp by hand.